A Different Life
by IngridHeggland
Summary: Natasha Farl is not a normal teenager. She is a part werewolf, jumper and can move anything she wants, just bu thinking it. Her brother and sister are the same and when the vampire kind is after them what can they do to save themselves. Cullens are nice.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

I ran the fastest i could run, they can't take me now. They took my family away and I'm gonna get my revenge later, but now I have to hide. I pushed my legs harder to the ground to get me faster forward, but I got slower and slower. The trees suddenly didn't surround me but it was an garden, and in front of me it was a mansion. I could see the vampires inside the house looking at me with curiosity and concern in their eyes, then I felt something around my stomach and I could see their eyes change to worry. Then I got pulled in the woods again and screamed when the electricity got through my body, and blacked out.

Chapter 1

NPOV

My name is Natasha Farl and I'm 18 years old. I have a brother and a sister. Griffin and Bella. Me and Griffin is the closest of the family and share everything with each other. Bella is the quiet one but talks a lot to me and Griffin, but she left 2 years ago because we are special. We are a part werewolf, jumper and we can push and move anything, just by thinking it. We are being hunted by vampires, and Bella left to find a normal and humanly life without us. It hurted all of us, but we came through. Me and Griffin is hunting down the vampires so they can't kill us. But the Volturi is after us and are the royal family of the vampire kind.

But here's my story:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NPOV

I looked out of my window and saw the sun shining. Today is the family party we have every year before the summer break is over. I go down to the kitchen and get me a sandwich and milk. Griffin comes down and yawns.

"tired? Thought you liked the party", I said playfully.

"Yeah, actually I don't and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the meadow", he asked.

"I love to, but can't. Mom told me that we had to be in this party because it's a new family in town and we have to welcome them, sorry"

"Well, that ruin my day", he said and walked to the living room and turned on the tv.

I walked to the sofa and sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Do this to mom, you know how she is with new people!"

"I know, it's just I feel like something gonna happen. You know", he said and looked at me.

I nodded and walked up to my room and found my party clothes(**DRESS ON THE PROFILE**) and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I dried my hair and began to strait it more. I took on my make-up and took on my clothes. I looked and the clock on the wall and saw it was 2 hours til the party began and went to Griffin's room to help him change.

He looked lost where he stood looking at his wardrobe, I walked to him and looked after clothes for him.

"Here, take them and change then I can fix your hair" I said and turned around.

He nodded and went in to his bathroom, when I heard the shower go on, so i walked out and went downstairs. Mom was making it ready and was almost finished. She had already changed and looked beautiful in her dress. (**PIC ON PROFILE)**

She turned around and looked at me. "Well, don't you look dashing", she said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, where's Izzie?", I asked. Izzie is our cousin. She lives with us `cause our uncle and aunt died in a car crash. Poor girl, she cried for days after the accident.

"Yeah, she is in her room. Go and help her find a dress and change her hair to.", mom said and turned around and began to work again. I nodded, even when she couldn't see it.

I went to her room and she was sitting on her bed looking at some dresses on her bed. I walked to her bed and sat next to her and looked at the dresses.

"What should I wear, Tess?" All the dresses were beautiful, but only one was standing out and it was stunning.**(PIC ON PROFILE) **I took it and went to the bathroom with Izzie right behind me. She went in the bathtub and I washed her hair. **( IZZIE IS JUST 5 YEARS OLD) **After that I dried it and began curl it a little. After that she putted on her dress and her flat white shoes. We went downstairs and some guests had already comed. I was looking after Griffin, but didn't see him.

"Can we get something to drink?" Of course. Izzie loves to drink all the time. I nodded and she skipped to the punch bowl. I went after her and picked up a glass and went to the bowl without alcohol. I gave it to her and sat down on a chair. She came to me and placed herself on my lap. Suddenly I saw Griffin with Jessica Stanley. I chuckled a little bit. I could see the look on his face that he wanted to get away from her. He has always hated her since she got a huge crush on him. I figured out that I had to save him.

"Hey Izzie, how about you spill your drink on that girl's dress that is holding Griffin's hand."

She giggled and nodded. She was always the one who helped us out when there was someone we didn't want with us. She went to Griffin and "tripped" on the carpet and spilled her drink all over Jessica's dress. She screamed and started yelling at Izzie, Griffin tried to calm her down but she didn't.

I over to them and took Izzie in my arms and kissed her cheek. Jessica began yelling at me now because I wasn't mad at Izzie and slapped me! SLAPPED ME!! That was over the line so I gave Griffin Izzie and slapped Jessica back. She gasped and stormed out of the house with her parents following behind. My mom was shocked and came over to us.

"Natasha Farl, how dare you do something like that! Jessica have been nothing but nice and you have to do something mean like that! I'm disappointed!" She stormed in to the bathroom and I went after her. I knocked on the door and went inside. She was crying Over the sink, I went over to her and hugged her close to me.

"I'm sorry, it's just she just get's on my nerves."

"I know hunny, but let's get outside and meet the new family."

I nodded and went outside with mom. She was walking to 2 people. Then she waved me over and introduced me to them.

"Tess, this is Roland and Mary they are brother and sister" I waved and shaked their hand. But then I saw their eyes. Blood red. Oh no.

"vampires" I whispered. They shot me a glare and I knew right then that they wasn't nice people. Roland pulled out a knife and sliced my cheek and stomach. Mom Screamed and began yelling to people to call the cops but Mary hit her and mom fell on the floor. I screamed I began running. I saw Izzie on the floor crying and I ran to her and lifted her up in my arms I was looking for Griffin, but before I could yell after him someone pulled me out of the house.

"We have to get out of here" Griffin. Thank god.

We began running and I could here them behind me running after us. I pushed myself harder and harder.

I ran the fastest i could run, they can't take me now. They took my family away and I'm gonna get my revenge later, but now I have to hide. I pushed my legs harder to the ground to get me faster forward, but I got slower and slower. The trees suddenly didn't surround me but it was a garden, and in front of me it was a mansion. I could see the vampires inside the house looking at me with curiosity and concern in their eyes, then I felt something around my stomach and I could see their eyes change to worry. I dropped Izzie on the ground. Then I got pulled in the woods again and screamed when the electricity got through my body, and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

NPOV

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling dizzy. I was tied up against a tree and I tried to jump to the garden I was just in, but the only respond was the electricity from the wires around my body. I couldn't see anyone around me, maybe they thought I died. That would be good maybe. I tried to move but the wires were so tight that I just got burn markes. Then an idea popped in my mind. I phased to my werewolf form and the wires exploded and I was finally free. My fur was pitch black, so it came in handy when it was dark. Griffin's was brown and Bella's was white. I phased back to my human form and began running, looking for the garden. **( WHEN THEY PHASE BAK TO HUMANS THEY STILL HAVE THEIR CLOTHES ON, UNLIKE THE OTHERS SHAPE-SHIFTERS ) **After a while, could I see the garden and I began running faster. I came in, and began immediately looking for Griffin and Izzie. I didn't see them at first, but then I saw Griffin yelling at the vampires and had Izzie in his arms holding her for dear life. I ran to them, and when Izzie saw me and began screaming and jumped out of Griffin's arms and ran to me. I lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. I hugged Griffin and turned around to the vampires.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude but who are you? This boy wouldn't tell us." He seemed polite enough. Blond hair, golden eyes and he looked like the leader of the coven.

"Pardon my brother, My name is Natasha and this little girl I Elisabeth also known as Izzie and this idiot is Griffin" I could hear their chuckles and giggles all around the house.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and this is my son Jasper and his wife Alice, this is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and my last son Edward" Very large coven, I must say. Well to bad that we have to kill them. Then I heard a loud growl coming from the guy named Edward. Ooohh! He can read minds! Duuh.

"Why will you kill us?" Everyone looked at me.

"Well you guys are vampires right?" They nodded. "Well, since vampires kill us we kill vampires. Easy done, easy said" I smiled.

"Excuse me, but we aren't normal vampires we don't kill people. We drinke from animals." That explains the eyes. But still they are vampires, I really don't care about their diet. Edward growled again, and I shot him a glare to shut him up.

"Well then, that doesn't mean that you guys aren't bad guys. I mean, many murders have a family that they love. But that doesn't mean that they are nice."

Then I heard Izzie begin crying, I rushed over to her and asked what was wrong. The replay made me laugh.

"Griffin is staring at them so much! I don't like people that stares! HELP ME!!!!" I laughed so hard that I began crying. I could hear the others laughing to. I kissed her cheek and she took out her hands to be hold I took her in my arms and went over to Griffin again.

The pixie girl jumped at me and Izzie and I didn't give it a second thought before I pushed her away with my mind. She went flying and hitted the wall. The blond guy, Jasper I think his name was ran over to her and helped to her feet.

I growled. I held Izzie closer to me, so they couldn't take her.

"I'm sorry for my daughters behavior, she is a little hyper" Esme said. She was nice, motherly.

"it's fine." I lied.

"How about we can tell a little about ourselves." I looked at Griffin and he nodded to them.

We sat on the sofa next to each other, with Izzie on my lap. We talked for hours. First they told us about their life, you know. How they changed and stuff like that. We began warming up and we got to know each other very well. Then the funny part began, the dares they have had on truth or dare.

"And then Edward began screaming like a girl because they actually dressed him in a lingre" Emmett's booming laughter got through the house as of the rest of us. Edward seemed like he could blush, which make all of us laugh harder. Then something I did not think would happen. A girl walked in the house smiling.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but Charlie took his time to fall asleep!" Then she saw us and was speechless.

"BELLA!" said me and Griffin at the same time.

This is impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

NPOV

Chapter 4

The Cullens turned around and looked at us shocked.

"What!You..You..them..know..what!How...how..in the world do you guys know each other!" Emmett stuttered, it looked so funny but right now i didn´t think that much about it. I looked at Bella, who looked like she just found out she was gonna die. Everyone looked at me, oh my god! It´s not like i have to answer everything! Edward snickered and i shot him a glare.

"Well, why do i have to say it! I don´t know you guys as much as our dear sister do" I said sweetly. They gasped and looked shocked. Bella was struggling a little bit, it looked like she was thinking about to run away. Ha! Like i´m gonna let that happen.

"Bella? Care to explain?" Of course. Edward had to know everything. He shot me a glare and looked at Bella again.

"Well, I am....well..you know..you heard Tessa. OK I´m THEIR SISTER! Gosh is it such a big deal!" Ha. Their´s my Bella.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but can we talk to Bella privately?" They shook their heads and stayed at the spot. How rude! Well then if they don´t want to move then lets talk right here.

"Bella dear, have you imprinted on Eddie here?" Griffin said, trying to be innocent. He he..sweet! We are embracing her!

"Yeah, i did actually. But my question is what are you guys doing here, and why are you dressed up!" She was still blushing.

"Well, we had our welcome party and we got some surprise guests. Two vampires we ran and came here" Bella and the Cullens looked shocked. Whoops forgot that we hadn´t told them.

"Oh, well then. I guess we have to tell them right?"

I nodded "Yeah, you have imprinted and it´s not like they aren´t different themselves." She smiled and sat down next to Griffin. I looked around and then i noticed that Izzie wasn´t sitting on my lap anymore. I began running around the house looking for her, but i didn´t find her. Griffin probably saw that Izzie was gone to and began looking for her. Everyone looked at us curios, then i saw that the little pixie wasn´t there. OH MY GOD! She wouldn´t dare.

"Wheres the pixie?" That got the blond one attention, he looked at me while answering.

"She went with the little girl, she wanted to dress her up in something more comfortable" Oh no. I ran up the stairs having Griffin right behind me and slammed open the door. Finding the pixie dressing Izzie up. I took Izzie away from her and growled. She looked a little taken back.

"I´m sorry, i didn´t mean to make you scared or anything. I wans´t about to kill her! I don´t kill humans. You know that. I was just dressing her up!" She defended herself. I looked at her, and sighed.

"Fine, just ask first. You almost gave me a heart attack!" SHe nodded and sprinted down. When we sat down again, i made sure to hold Izzie close to me. She snuggled and soon fell asleep.

"Well, since everyone is here how about we start." Carlisle said.

I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Well, the thing is that we aren´t humans. You could say more like part werewolf and jumper, and we can also move everything just by thinking it" The Cullens looked shocked and Edward looked at Bella in awe. How cute! And gross.

"what is imprinting? I heard that Bella imprinted on Edward, right?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded and began exlpaining.

"Well, imprinting is when you find your soulmate. It´s like the whole world is around him or her. And you will do anything in you power to make her or him safe and happy" Edwrd looked at Bella with a smile, while Bella blushed. The Cullens ´aaww´ed at them, while me and Griffin found it a little boring. Edward asked Bella to come with him and they went in the woods.

"Well not to be a burden, but can we satay here for the night. I don´t think it´s so good to go back yet." Esme nodded and showed us our room. It was huge! It was two bed in their both king sized. I lied Izzie in the bed and went over to the other side and lied down too. Griffin took the other bed and fell asleep right when his head hitted the pillow.

Good night. Let´s see what the day tomorrow will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys!! I have been sooo busy at school. We have at least 1-3 tests every week:S Anyway here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own anything…The credit goes to Stephenie Meyer!!**

Chapter 5

NPOV

So the idea of being alone at the Cullen's house wasn't my best idea. It started terrific, but then Roland and Mary thought to come and visit me. Jerks. Of course I should have been aimed with my knives or guns,(Though they were it wouldn't matter, but it distracted them) I just thought that I could get a little break today. But nooo!! So now I am hanging in the roof with the wires sending me electricity shocks through my body. My whole body was scratched and stabbed (BTW it is still one knife in my stomach). They used me as a punching bag, and it freaking hurt!! My throat was dry after screaming for so long, and my eyes were drooping for loss of power. Of course my wolf healing should have started, but since the wires are around me and sends me shocks it doesn't work.

I heard someone open the door, and shout after someone. Oh my god! Finally!!

"Help!! I am hanging in the roof" it came almost as a whisper. I heard footsteps coming closer towards me and I sighed in relief. I heard a gasp, and looked down at the person. He had short black hair, tall and well built, and very tall, most likely 6"6 or something.

"What happened here!! Are you okay?" he talked very fast. Okay?! Does he not see how I look?

"Get me down, please" I whispered. He nodded, and got a scissor and cut the wires. I fell down on my feet and looked down at my stomach, which were the knife was stabbed in. I took my arms over it, so he couldn't see it. I began walking to the woods, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"You should wait until Carlisle comes home, he has to look at that. Your hurt." No shit Sherlock.

"what's your name?"

"Embry. Embry Call. You?" wow, cool name, I thought.

"Natasha. Natasha Farl." Shit, I have a boring name. "but you can call me Tess"

He grinned a goofy smile, and looked at the front door. I smelled Griffin, Izzie, Edward and Bella's scents coming towards the house. The front door opened and Griffin came in first with the others hot on his heels. He looked curios at Embry, but when he saw me behind him hurted you hear his growl miles away.

"What happened!! Did he do it to you Tess?"

"No! God, no. Roland and Mary came, he just cut me down from the roof."

"What are you hiding behind your arms?" Shit, I should have known Griff would notice it. I slowly unwrapped my arms and looked up. I heard gasps and two furious growls from Griff and Embry.

"I'm gonna call Carlisle, right away" said Edward and ran to the phone with Bella. I felt weak, my body was feeling numb. Suddenly everything was black and I could hear everyone calling my name, but I couldn't answer. I slipped away.


End file.
